After the Happy Ending
by Tacolover11
Summary: Takes place 9 months after Love Finally. Abby and Ziva are both having babies, on the same day. This is going to be fun.
1. Chapter 1

Please read Love Finally the start of this story, and please reveiw and follow my stories and I will look at your stories.

9 months later

"I don't get why I have to come to work but can't do anything." Ziva said as she played solitaire on her computer.

"Because, in another week you're going to have our baby, so you can't do field work and you know for a fact that I can't stay at the apartment with you, so we have to stay here."

"Well why does Abby still get to work."

"You just asked this, she's still has a few more months before she's due, and she's still sitting all day just like you, but unlike you she's not complaining."

Ziva shot Tony a look. Abby had gotten pregnant 3 months after Ziva, and life at NCIS had been hectic.

About an hour later, Gibbs came down from MTAC, after talking to the president, and sat at his desk. "Where's McGee?"He asked.

"Downstairs, with Abby, doing all her manual labor and heavy lifting. Why, do you need him?" He was still staring his computer screen.

"No, I wanted to make sure he wasn't screwing around."

All of a sudden Ziva's eyes got huge, and she stood up, "Tony."

"What?"

"It's time." Gibbs stood up quickly, to go help her, but Tony sat his desk not looking up.

"Time for what hun."

Gibbs sidetracked to slap him in the back of the head, and then went to go help her up; Tony jumped up after him, and they all made their way to the elevator, as fast as a pregant woman could shuffle. The door, opened but to their surprise Abby and McGee were standing there.

"What are you doing?"McGee asked.

"Going to the hospital, Ziva just went into labor."Tony, Ziva, and Gibbs all got into the elevator.

"What?" McGee said as the door closed.

"What do you mean what?" Tony said beginning to panic seeing Ziva in pain then noticing Abby. "Oh my God is Abby in labor?"

"Yes, thanks for noticing." Yelled Abby, happy to finally be heard.

"Oh jeez this is going to be fun."Gibbs said as the elevator opened, they all filed into the car and Gibbs raced for the hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

Please reveiw and add me to your alert lists. I'm in for positive and negative reveiws. I've loved all the support so far keep it coming. Also I do know that these events are a tad unrealistic,because I have never had a child, nor seen someone go through it so please bear with me. Sidnote: to clarify a baby can survive being 3 months premature, I know some people were wondering.

At the hospital Gibbs went in with Abby, and Tony with Ziva leaving McGee terrified. After about 20 minutes Tony came outside of his room Ziva was asleep. "Why aren't you in there with Abby?"Tony asked.

"I don't know how to do anything; our la maz class was scheduled for next week. Tony what do I do."

"First you need to get a grip and stay calm. Secondly, go in there and help your wife, because, the only thing you should care about now is Abby." He was talking in complete seriousness, looking McGee straight in the eyes.

"Thank you Tony."

"Oh yeah and one more thing."

"What?" Toni then walked over to McGee and slapped him in the back of the head.

"Good luck."

"You too." They shook hands, and walked down the hallway toward their wives' rooms.

McGee walked into Abby's hospital room, and made his way to where Gibbs was standing, "Gibbs you can go, I can handle it." McGee said as he walked into the room.

"Are you sure," Gibbs answered. Abby looked up at him, and then at McGee, she knew that both here would get hectic, but which would she chose. She looked up at Gibbs telling him he could go. "I'll be right down the hall." He walked out to go get coffee. In his mind thoughts of Kelly and Shannon raced, he remembered this, he remembered drinking coffee as his wife slept, and he remembered the look of his little girl's face, and how much he loved her.

Back in the room Abby was as nervous as McGee. "I love you McGee."

"I love you too Abby."

A brunette nurse with icey blue eyes entered Tony and Ziva's room."Hi I'm Doctor Gennings, but you can call me Linda."

Tony got up from the very uncomfortable hospital chair, to shake the doctor's hand, "I'm Anthony DiNozzo and this is Ziva, my wife. We were wondering, we had to cancel our last ultrasound appointment, is there any way you could do one or us."

"Sure, but first could I ask you to step out, I have to run a few tests to determine how close we are to delivery."

He stepped out, but was not called in, instead two nurses went in, and Ziva came out with them they were going to delivery. He began to jog with the gurney. Suddenly, Dr. Gennings stopped, wait I have to check up on my other patient before we go in." She began running back down the hallway.

"McGee, do you think we're ready for this I mean we don't even know what to do, and yeah we have a nursery, but it's in that small apartment. What I'm trying to say is that I'm worried"

"Abby," McGee took her hands, "We are going to get through this and have a beautiful baby boy, or a baby girl. As for home, we will manage, and I promise you we'll scrape up the money, and we'll start looking for houses as soon as you feel up to it, ok.

"Thank You" They hugged, until Abby had another contraction. McGee hated seeing her in pain. After a few seconds, it was over and then a doctor walked in.

"Hi my name is Doctor Linda Gennings, but you can just call me Linda. I'll be delivering your baby, umm let's see," She looked at her, "You are Mr. and Mrs. McGee, yes?"

McGee spoke up, "Yes I'm Timothy, and this is Abby." They shook hands, and then he asked if he could talk to her in the hallway. She agreed and they stepped out. "She's just worried, we haven't taken a le maz class yet, and she doesn't know what to do, is there any way you can talk to her, I'm just worried."

"McGee," Abby called from inside the room.

"Just a second hun. Anyway just as I was saying she's nervous and well I know you probably have somewhere to be but…"

"McGee." Abby's voice was more tense.

"One more second Abby."

"Well, not to be rude but I have to go to delivery, your friend Ziva, I going to have her baby in the next half hour, so I need to get up their but, I'll be there for her delivery I'll give her advice then is that ok?"

"Yeah you go I better get in there before…"

"McGee!" Abby sounded furious.

"Thanks see you soon." The doctor ran toward delivery, as McGee ran into the room, "What is it Abby?"

"The baby's coming... now."


	3. Chapter 3

Please reveiw and alert me, I also Private Message if you want to send me ideas for future stories.

"7-8-9-10, Ok just one more and you'll have yourself a baby Ziva." Dr. Gennings said.

Tony had been helping Ziva, giving her encouragement, holding her hand. He thought to himself, that he was going to a father; he was going to hold that little boy, or a little girl in his arms and call him/her his own. He was in his own little world picturing his child, until he began to feel the pain of the hand that Ziva was holding.

"This is it." Said Dr. Gennings as she began to count, but by four the baby was out, and beginning to cry. The nurses were like clockwork getting ready to give the baby to Ziva, until suddenly Dr. Gennings made a shocking discovery.

"Get Gibbs," Abby yelled at McGee, he stared, and then ran to the hallway. Moments later they came running back.

"What's wrong?" Gibbs asked._

"The baby's coming."

Gibbs kept calm, he tuned in to when he was a marine, when you had to keep calm, or be dead. He tried to remember what the doctor's did when Kelly was born; he tried to remember the things they said. "McGee we need something to wrap the baby in, and something to dry it off with, and we need, one of those blue sucker things, God I can't think, McGee are you sure there's no doctor's out there?"

"Yes, and she pushed the call button 10 minutes ago."

"Great," Gibbs said to himself, "I guess I'm delivering this baby."

This chapter was longer, but I like leaving you hanging, so I shortened it. Thanks for all the positive feedback, finished next chapter already, and I'm going to start a short new story, both will be up soon.


	4. Chapter 4

The answer to the cliff hangers are here. Again I always like reveiws, being added to alerts, and Private Messages.

A nurse handed the baby to Ziva when suddenly Dr. Gennings' eyes got wide.

"What, what's wrong." Ziva said worriedly. Tony took her hand to comfort her.

"Tony, take that baby from Ziva, she's about to have another one."

"She's what?" Tony yelled.

"Take the baby," Tony agreed. "Now Ziva, we have to do this again, just like the first time."

"Almost there Abby," Gibbs had found some gloves in a drawer, and two black towels from the bathroom, McGee was holding one, and the other was close at hand. Gibbs began to count, "1-2-3-4-5-6-7, and we… have a… baby girl." Gibbs, took the towel from McGee wiped of the baby, and cut the cord. They moved the baby to the clean towel, and handed it to Abby.

Gibbs knew when Abby's due date should've been so he was worried for the baby, but as he looked at the small bundle in Abby's arms he became confused. This baby had to be almost five pounds, and this didn't make sense. "Abby, how many ultrasounds did you have?"

"Only one right in the beginning, it wasn't really a clear picture. We figured we had months to kill, so we didn't bother to make another appointment yet. Why?"

"Because I'm not a baby expert but, this baby looks about the size that Kelly was, and she was only a few weeks premature."

Abby and McGee looked at each other and then the baby still in Abby's arms. "The doctor did say it was a rough estimate, because the picture was so unclear." McGee said.

Abby added,"It must have been a _very_ rough estimate. Wait if she was a few months older than we thought that means..."

"She as conceived during our honeymoon."

This was a bombshell that left the couple in silence, what had Abby done during those weeks not yet knowing she was pregnant. Then Abby spoke up, breaking the tension.

"Give me that bag."Abby said pointing to the table. McGee got it, and handed it to her; he took the baby as she searched through it. After a few seconds she pulled out a small baby hat, it was black with a red star on it; she put it on her baby girl. Then, a nurse walked in, saw the scene, and ran out. Abby began to laugh, followed by McGee and then Gibbs, but then Abby stopped, and shushed them, the baby was asleep.

"What are you going to name her?" Gibbs asked.

"Katelyn Kelly." Abby said, and Gibbs, broke down, and cried.

A little after all the nurses had left Ziva and Tony, a petite women wheeled in their two baby boys. They were wrapped in blue blankets, and had blue hats. Tony took the one, and Ziva took the other. The woman left and told them to buzz her if they need anything.

"Hello little Tony," Ziva said talking to the baby in her arms, "You look just like your Daddy."

"And so do you, Leroy." Tony said looking at the baby in his arms.

"Well geez Tony, of course they both look like you they're identical twins."

"Yeah I know."

They sat alone in the large room, until the nurse walked in, "We have your new roommate, and we think you two will get along quite nicely." She walked out.

Then in walked McGee followed by Abby, they hugged and did some reuniting. Then Gibbs walked in, he was holding the baby girl in his arms. He looked the happiest any of them had ever seen him. As they all looked at each other, they knew that this is what Gibbs really needed. "Gibbs," Tony spoke up, "We were going to ask you, do you want to be the twin's godfather?"

"I'd love to," Gibbs answered, "Only if you don't mind if I'm shared." He motioned to Abby and McGee.

"No problem."

They all laughed.

Next chapter will be the start on graduation day 18 years from now, will be up after I get back from camping on July 4th. Also starting a new short story that will be up in the next weeks.


	5. Chapter 5

18 years later

(Graduation Day)

"Tony wake up." Ziva said as she sat up worried in bed, it was 6am. Ziva wore silk pajamas that she had gotten as a present the Christmas before from her children. Tony slept on his side, facing the outside of their bed, and since it was summer he was only wearing his boxer shorts. He yawned, and turned over to look at her.

"What is it?" He said still half asleep.

"Tony I'm worried, this is the day our babies graduate, grow up, the day they realize they don't need us anymore."

"Honey," he said, he now sat up next to her, "Not to be terrible but our babies are taller than both of us, they're 18, and they thought they didn't need us the day they got that car. However," He kissed Ziva on the cheek, and she looked at him, "You still mean the world to me, and I will always need you."

Ziva kissed Tony back, "I'm glad you matured once you hit 40."

"Ha ha funny." Tony said as he slipped back down under the covers.

"Hey did you get the RSVP back from Gibbs for the party today," She asked worriedly, they hadn't seen Gibbs since he had retired two months before, "Is he coming?"

"I haven't gotten a call but you know Gibbs it all depends, and he could've left a message for one of us at work," He yawned, "Or he could just show up."

"Yeah there's always that," She sighed, "I love you Tony." Ziva said, kissing him on the forehead, getting out of bed and heading toward her walk-in closet. This was her favorite part of their house Tony had bought it for 5th anniversary, when they decided they needed more room to raise their two growing boys, and their baby girl that was on the way. She grabbed her clothes and laid them at the bottom of the bed, then went to start the shower. Tony was already beginning to snore when she came back, Ziva shook him.

"Oh no going back to sleep," she said as put his clothes next to hers. "It's already 6:30, we have to go to work early today remember? We have to leave early for the twins' graduation, come on, get up." She said pulling off his covers and she then went to go get in the shower.

Tony groaned, like a teenager, but got up anyway, and he was dressed before Ziva was out of the shower. She began to do her hair, as Tony left to go wake the boys. He knocked on the door of their room and stepped in; the boys were both as lazy in the morning as their father. He yelled at them to wake up, but only Leroy moved, Tony proceeded to the floor to ceiling window, between their beds, and threw back the curtains, the room flooded with light. Anthony woke up quickly, and stared at their father the way they did every morning. Tony walked back toward the door where Ziva was now standing. "Make sure you dress nice for pictures after graduation."

"Whatever Mom."Anthony said, giving her a dirty look as he walked toward his closet, Leroy was already out with his clothes, and went past his parents heading for the bathroom. Then Ziva began to walk down the hallway followed by Tony after he shut the door.

Ziva knocked on Sarah's door, which she opened immediately, since she had been up since 5:30 studying for her last final exam. Sarah was her mom's spy and her dad's princess, she was born 7 months after they moved into the house, and was the golden child, she got straight A's. Ziva kissed her daughter on the forehead, and told her to make sure her brothers took her to school on time. Then Ziva began to run after Tony who had already started her car.

Ziva yelled back to the boys, "Don't go to back to sleep, and don't forget you're picking up Kate, and Tim and taking them to graduation. You can take Dad's car instead of yours if you want. We'll be sitting in the third row at graduation look for us. Love you." She was already descending the staircase slipped on her shoes and ran out to meet Tony in the car.

* * *

McGee and Abby were up early; the graduation was in their backyard and they needed to set up. Kate was up preparing her valedictorian speech, and Tim was playing on his computer. Tim was born three years after Kate, and was just as smart. McGee was setting up chairs and tables in the large tent tent in the backyard, as Abby gave him instructions.

"Ouch," McGee said as he again pinched his finger in a table, "Man I really wish you could help Abs."

"Sorry," She said, "Do you want me to call Tim to come hold Olivia she just fell asleep?"

"No I'm fine," McGee said, "I'm probably just sleep deprived, since she wouldn't sleep all night long." He got up, and went to get another table, kissing Abby and the baby in her arms as he passed them.

The car horn beeped it was Tony and Ziva. McGee waved his hand for them to come over, and help him. Tony helped McGee with the last table, while Ziva went inside with Abby.

"Aw crap," Tony said, "I ripped a hole in my suit."

"Where," McGee asked. Tony pointed to the bottom of the left leg of his pants. "Well you could borrow one of my suits." He offered.

"You're not my size, this is what I'm wearing to the graduation, I have to dress to impress, Probie."

"I can't believe you still call me Probie; it's been over 30 years, since I joined NCIS."

"Once a probie always a probie."

Abby and Ziva then came out of the house, Ziva was carrying Olivia I her arms, and Abby had a diaper bag. Then Abby got the baby seat and the base out of the car, and placed it in Tony's car.

"Why is she putting that in my car?" Tony asked McGee.

"Nanny cancelled, she's sick, it's now bring the baby to work day."

"You have a nanny?"

"Yeah, I told you this when we hired her a month ago, after Abby had to go back to work."

"Okay, so she's coming to work with Abby."

"Yes, why?"

"That's my good car the boys got the junkie one, this is my new car it's a no kid car."

"What's wrong with you, I thought you liked your kids."

"I love my kids, but they're older I haven't but a baby in my car since… since Sarah was younger, this is my new car, and... never mind." The car horn beeped, Tony looked at his watch, they were late. "Grab that suit and meet me in the car."

"Fine." McGee ran into the house, grabbed the suit, and ran back into the car, and then they drove off.

* * *

"We'd like to congratulate, Anthony, Leroy, and Kate." Tony said, into the microphone, he held Ziva by her waist. Sarah stood next to them. There were a good hundred people huddled under the tent, in the McGee's lawn, several friends and family were in the tent, including Ducky, Palmer, his wife Breena, their four kids and several other NCIS agents. There was a "Congratulations" banner at one end of the tent and a small stage at the other; you're typical graduation party out of the movies.

McGee took the microphone, "We'd like to congratulate Kate on being the valedictorian, and the boys for being numbers two and three, by a very close amount. We've always felt like Anthony and Leroy were like our own sons."

"Umm, McGee." Leroy said, "Can I please," He took the mike, "I would like to confirm, that I have been accepted into the United States Navy, I will train while going through college, and will hopefully suit up after, I graduate." Everyone clapped, "I just have to say that I was very inspired by the man I was named after, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, who unfortunately could not make it here because he is now relaxing retired in Mexico. Oh and there's only one other thing, I hope that my parents never have to investigate, anything about me." The crowd laughed, as Kate and Anthony took the stage.

Kate took the mike, "Thanks Leroy, well umm, Anthony and I would like to tell go all some great news. As you may or may not know we have been dating for some time now, and well. We are both going to MIT to study science, I'm going to get a degree in forensics, like my mother and Anthony is going for computer science, like my father and… after we both graduate, we're getting married." Their four parents gaped at them.

"Ha that's the look I gave you when you two told me, well before I yelled at you." A figure rose from the back of the tent. "Do you really think I would miss the graduation of my god kids, don't you know me better?"

* * *

Gibbs made his way to the front he had again grown a beard, and had a tan. "If you don't mind," Gibbs asked now making his way onto the stage, he held out his hand for the microphone "May I?" Kate handed it to him, and backed up near her parents. Everyone was on the sides of the stage except Gibbs who was front and center. "First, I'd like to give congrats to Kate, Tony, and Jethro, but there was a reason I came to speak here today about the future, my future. But, first the past, I remember when each of these people came to NCIS," He pointed to Abby, McGee, Tony, and Ziva as he spoke. "From Tony, the hard time Baltimore cop, to Ziva, who's first steps around any of our agents was to claim to us that brother was not guilty. I watched these agents grow; they got married, and had children. Man, that was the most hectic day of my life; I woke up thinking it was a regular day, and fell asleep a god father of three who had just delivered a baby." His eyes motioned toward Kate. "I watched them grow, and I then again saw my two best girls glow, and then we had Tim and Sarah. Then just recently, we have Olivia, who was born, exactly a week before I retired. Then I left, for Mexico, and well I guess this is it, me here." Everyone was confused, what about the future. It was as if Gibbs had read their minds. "And as for the future, I'm moving back here, and maybe finish a boat in my basement for once, and best of all I'm getting married, and this is it, she is my Shannon, and she has a daughter. So I guess this is goodbye, I just wanted to tell you all. Thank You." He whispered something in Tony's ear and left.

The party really picked up there was music and dancing, and everyone was having fun. Abby however, sat in the corner with Olivia, and was worried as she thought about Gibbs. Suddenly she was joined by McGee, Tony, and Ziva, they were worried about her.

"What's wrong Abby?" Tony asked.

"Gibbs, is getting married, and my baby getting married, how is this happening" She was almost hysterical, but she kept calm careful not to wake the sleeping baby in her arms.

"Abby Gibbs will be happy, he's found his Shannon, and Kelly, it's like they've been given back to him." McGee comforted. "We've found our soul mates, and now he's found his. Also our baby's are young and we have a good four years to convince them to postpone the wedding." McGee kissed her on the cheek and took the baby from her arms, "Go have fun at your own daughter's graduation. Abby got up but didn't leave.

"We can only hope, this will blow over, I'm not ready to be a grandfather. We do not want a repeat of Father of the Bride, one or two." Tony interjected.

"How do you think we feel we're all younger than you" Abby answered.

"Ha ha, why don't we go have fun after this we are considered old."Ziva laughed.

"So I guess that's it huh." Abby asked McGee.

"Yep," McGee said, "I'll go but her in the nursery, I hooked up the baby monitor to our phones so I'll know when she wakes up, and I can still dance with my wife." Abby hugged him, and kissed him on the cheek.

McGee was about to leave when Ziva interjected.

"No, there is one more thing" Ziva said as Abby, and McGee stopped walking and turned around to look her. "Tony, what did Gibbs say to you?"

They all looked at Tony and he started to laugh, "He said, that he knew we'd have Tony and Kate as a couple, but he thought it would come about 30 years ago." Then they all laughed, that was their Gibbs.

The End


End file.
